BRIDE SCRAMBLE SEQUEL
by Chella-KMS
Summary: Sequel of Bride Scramble. No Sumarry/KYUMIN/YAOI/OS


Hay readers.. Author bawa FF Gaje lagi nih..

Ini sequel dari FF Bride Scramble.

Di cerita sebelumnya KyuMin jadi Hero buat Shindong dan Nari dalam menggagalkan pernikahan Nari dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya.. nah kali apa yang bakalan dialami pasangan romantis kita ini yah..

Kalo gitu selamat membaca aja.. ^^

_**KyuMin is Real**_

* * *

**.oOo.**

00.15 malam WKS

"HYAAA.. akan ku habisi kau.. "

"Rasakan serangan ku.. HUAHAHAHAHA"

CTACK CTACK CTACK

Begitulah sekilas suara-suara aneh yang terdengar dari dalam kamar tidur di sebuah apertemen mewah yang dihuni oleh sesosok makhluk Evil yang sedang menjalankan ritual malamnya, yakni berperang melawan makhluk-makhluk visual aneh sejenisnya. -_- #plakk, ditabok Kyuppa.

Saat tengah asik dalam dunianya, tiba-tiba suara getaran ponsel di meja nakas membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTTTT

"Aishh.. YEOBBOSEYO"

"YAA.. KAU BERANI MEMBENTAK KU"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat dia mendengar suara yang telah sangat dihafalnya. Dia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan melihat ID Callernya.

"Hehe, chagya.. Mian, aku tidak tau kalau kau yang menghubungi.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku sedang tidur saat chagya menelpon ku."

"Cih.. kau tidak bisa membohongi ku. Kau pasti sedang berduaan dengan 'selingkuhan' mu itu kan?! "

"Hehe, kau tau aja Ming." Kyuhyun tersenyum gaje walau Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Huhh.. Apa kau lupa besok hari apa? Kau masih sempat-sempatnya bermain game sampai selarut ini. Kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku huh?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"ANI. Tentu saja kita akan menikah."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bisa tenang menikmati game mu itu huh? Kau tidak merasa cemas sama sekali?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan chagi. Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar, tenang saja."

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai terlambat datang ke pernikahan kita besok. "

TUT TUT TUT

"Eh? Ditutup..?"

**.oOo.**

Keesokan harinya

Hari ini semua anggota keluarga besar Cho-Lee tengah besiap-siap untuk pesta pernikahan kedua anak mereka. Pernikahan memang dilangsungkan di kediaman keluarga Lee atas permintaan ayah Sungmin. Sang mempelai-Sungmin- saat ini tengah 'dirias' oleh Ryewook dan Eunhyuk. Dengan balutan Tuxedo putih yang sama dengan yang akan dikenakan Kyuhyun, membungkus tubuh montoknya yang sexy, membuat Sungmin terlihat semakin cantik dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Rambut hitamnya membuat dia tampak semakin mempesona.

Lalu bagaimana kondisi mempelai yang satunya lagi? O.o  
Mari kita mengintip ke dalam kamar tidur sang EvilMagnae.

09.10 WKS

Di dalam kamar tidur Apartemen mewah itu seorang pemuda tampan yang menjadi mempelai pria hari ini masih menikmati petualangannya di alam mimpi. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan sinar mentari pagi yang telah menembus celah-celah jendela kamar itu.

DRRTT DRRTT DRRTTTT

Getaran ponsel yang cukup keras mulai mengganggu tidur nyamannya. Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Kyuhyun mencoba megumpulkan seluruh nyawanya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeob―"

"YA CHO KYUHYUN DI MANA KAU?"

"Ming?"

"Kalau kau tidak datang kesini dalam waktu 30 menit maka aku akan menikah dengan tetangga sebelah."

"ANDWE Ming.."

TUT TUT TUT

"Ming? Ya, Yeoboseyo.. Aish"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan segera melompat dari ranjangnya yang nyaman dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mandi dan bersiap. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju parkiran Apartemen tempat dia memarkirkan mobil Audi kesayangannya. Belum sempat Kyu menyalakan mesin mobilnya, tiba-tiba _

"Ajushi.. cepat antarkan kami ke rumah sakit.. "

"MWO?"

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat mendapati di bangku belakang mobilnya telah duduk manis seorang pemuda pendek dan satu lagi seorang yeoja hamil yang tampaknya tengah menahan sakit. #MWO? yeoja hamil? O.O

"Arrrrgghhhhh.. appo.. hh..hh..hh"

"Ya.. Palliwa ajushi. Noona ku sebentar lagi akan melahirkan. Tolonglah, suaminya sedang wamil."

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH.. Neomu appo.. " Teriakan itu semakin keras.

"YA.. PALLIWA. Nanti dia melahirkan di mobil mu.."

Sang pemuda begitu panik, Kyuhyun juga panik, Author juga ikutan panik.. #plakk,, abaikan -,-

"N-ne.."

Kyuhyun nampaknya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia segera menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Dia melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke acara pernikahannya sendiri. Bahkan karena begitu paniknya dia tidak menyadari getaran ponselnya sejak tadi.

**.oOo.**

"Aish.. dasar menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau kau sampai terlambat Cho Kyuhyun pabbo.. Aku tidak akan memaafkan mu.."

Sungmin mengumpat kesal karena sejak tadi panggilannya tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh calon suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana hyung? Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" tanya Wookie yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"Molla." Jawab Sungmin sambil menunduk sedih.

"Sudahlah.. kita tunggu sebentar lagi. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menuju kemari."

"Ne."

TOK TOK TOK

"Annyeong Sungmin." Dari arah pintu muncul sosok Shindong dan Nari.

"Ah Shindong hyung, Nari-ah gomawo.. aku sangat senang kalian menyempatkan diri untuk hadir."

"Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih pada kalian berdua karena bersedia mengundang kami. Lagi pula kami masih berhutang budi atas bantuan kalian tempo hari. Oh ya selamat yah.. sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi nyonya Cho." Ucap Shindong yang sedikit bergurau.

"Ya hyung apa-apaan sih.. aku ini kan namja." Kata Sungmin sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

" Selamat oppa.. kalian sudah mendahului kami." Tambah Nari lagi

"Ne. Gomawo"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun.. Dimana dia?" tanya Shindong lagi.

"Dia.."

**.oOo.**

"AARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH.. hh hh hh.." Suara teriakan itu semakin kuat menggema di dalam mobil Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyu bertambah panik.

" Sabar noona.. bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. "

"Hhuuhh.. Arrgghhhh.. Appooooo.. "

SRET

"YA.. jangan menjambak rambut ku. Lepaskan tangan mu dari kepala ku."

Kyu berteriak kalut karena rambutnya dijambak sang yeoja hamil yang ingin melampiaskan rasa sakitnya pada Kyuhyun. #poor Kyupil :P

Rasanya semua rambut Kyu rontok dan kulit kepalanya akan lepas karena sangking kuatnya rambutnya dijambak. Kini Kyu tau bagaimana penderitaan saat seorang ibu akan melahirkan sang buah hati. Kyu jadi berpikir mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan membantah ibunya lagi dan menuruti semua keinginannya. #baru sadar nih bang -,-

"ARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH.."

Tangan lentik itu semakin kuat menarik rambut Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi mereka tidak sampai di rumah sakit. #kyu: woy, knpa peran gw menderita gini #author: hehe, mianhae oppa (^,^)v

"YAK, APPO.. LEPASKAN.. LEPASKAN TANGAN MU.. KAU MENCABUT RAMBUT KU."

Kyuhyun semakin berteriak keras. Mobilnya berjalan oleng karena Kyuhyun yang tengah menyetir sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dari rambut berharganya.

_._

_._

_._

_Hospital_

Saat ini entah kenapa Kyuhyun juga ikut terseret ke dalam ruang bersalin ini. Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari rambut Kyu. Membuat Kyuhyun dengan terpaksa harus masuk ke dalam ruangan yang serba putih itu.

"Sedikit lagi.. tarik napas dan hembuskan perlahan-lahan." Dokter memberi pengarahan.

"Hkkkhhh..NNGGHHHH! Hhaaahh.. HNNGGHHHH."

Sedikit demi sedikit kepala sang bayi mulai terlihat keluar.

"Bagus! Dorong lagi.. kau bisa melakukannya."

"AHHHH.. A-APPO.. HIKS.. hh.. hh.. hh.. NNGGHHHH.."

"Sebentar lagi nyonya.. Kau harus kuat.. Ayo, terus dorong.." Kyuhyun juga ikut memberikan semangat.

"HHNNNHHHH..Hhhh...hhaaahh...HHHNNNN...AAAHHHH!"

OEEKKK OOEEKKKK OEEKKK

Lengkingan keras dan suara tangisan bayi terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Menandakan telah hadir satu nyawa lagi di dunia.

"Hhuuuhhh..Akhirnya selesai."

Kyuhyun bernapas lega karena persalinan itu berakhir baik. Akhirnya, yeoja itu melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Kyuhyun dan seketika itu tertidur karena kelelahan. Memang sedikit menjengkelkan bagi Kyuhyun saat rambutnya dijambak, tetapi terselip rasa bahagia dan bangga karena setidaknya bisa sedikit membantu walau hanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan sakit saja. # evil yg murah hati :D

Saat keluar dari ruang persalinan Kyuhyun telah disambut oleh pria mungil yang merupakan deongsaeng dari yeoja tadi.

"Ajushiiii.."

"Jangan panggil aku ajushi.. aku masih muda tau. Panggil saja Kyuhyun hyung."

"Oh, ne.. kalau begitu Kyuhyun Hyung jeongmal gomawo telah membantu kami. Aku dan kakak ku sangat bersyukur hyung mau membantu kami. Kami berhutang budi pada mu."

"Ne.. cheonma. Saat ini kakak mu sedang istirahat karena kelelahan. Dia yeoja yang hebat, aku salut padanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat tulus saat mengatakannya.

"Hmm, apa kau sudah memberi tau suaminya?" lanjutnya lagi

"Ne.. dia sudah meminta ijin untuk menjenguk istrinya dan saat ini mungkin dia sudah dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Baguslah.."

"Oh ya, aku minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan mu dan menyita waktu mu, sepertinya hyung akan ke suatu tempat yah?"

"Ne.. Aku akan meng_"

DEG

"OMO.. PERNIKAHAN KU"

Kyuhyun berteriak kalut saat ingat tujuan awalnya. Dia segera berlari seperti kesetanan keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

"M-mwo? Pernikahan?"

**.oOo.**

"Hiks..hiks.. Aku membenci mu, Cho Kyuhyun pabbo.. huweeeee!"

"Minnie.. buka pintunya chagi. Ini eomma sayang.. eomma mau bicara."

"Mianhae eomma aku ingin sendiri dulu..Hiks"

"Tapi nak_"

"Tolonglah eomma.."

"Huh.. Ne, baiklah.. kalau begitu istirahatlah."

Saat ini suasana di rumah megah itu begitu berisik. Para tamu undangan sangat bingung karena mempelai pria satunya lagi tak kunjung datang. Mereka juga dikejutkan saat Sungmin tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dan berlari sambil menagis. Beberapa tamu undangan bahkan sempat menyimpulkan kalau sang mempelai satunya lagi telah kabur karena tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Semua orang tengah sibuk berbisik-bisik saat tiba-tiba_

BRUKK

"MING.."

Suara teriakan dan bantingan pintu yang keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu utama.

"Omo.. Kyu ? Kk-enapa dengan mu? Apa kau habis diperkosa?"

Eunhyuk terkejut bukan main saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan penampilannya yang hancur total. Semua orang menatapnya dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja keadaan mempelai kita ini, tuxedo putihnya kusut, kemeja yang sedikit sobek dengan beberapa kancing yang lepas, dasi kupu-kupu yang hanya menggantung setengahnya saja, rambut yang acak-acakan, dan ada beberapa tanda goresan kuku yang melintang di jidat lebarnya. Sungguh sangat memprihatinkan. Jika ada yang melihat kondisinya sekarang mereka pasti akan berpikir Kyuhyun baru saja dirampok atau diperkosa ahjumma-ahjumma genit.

"Ya Tuhan.. Kyuhyun?"

Saat menuruni tangga lantai dua eommanya dan eomma Sungmin dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, dimana Sungmin?"

Kedua Eomma yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyu hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menunjuk ke arah kamar Sungmin di lantai dua. Menandakan kalau orang yang dicari Kyuhyun ada disana. Kyu melesat menaiki tangga untuk segera bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hyukkie, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyu? Apa dia habis dirampok?" tanya eomma Sungmin

"Entahlah eomma.. dia tidak menjelaskannya." Semua masih menyimpan pertanyaan seputar kejadian yang dialami putra bungsu Cho itu.

**.oOo.**

TOK TOK TOK

"Ming.. chagi ini aku.. buka pintunya.."

"Pergi."

"Chagiii ijinkan aku masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya.."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan mu, hiks.. PERGI."

"Ming dengar dulu. Tadi ak_"

"KU BILANG PERGI. Aku sudah tidak mau menikah dengan mu. Aku sudah membatalkannya."

"MWO? ANDWE.. pernikahan ini harus tetap dilangsungkan. Kau harus menikah dengan ku." Kyuhyun bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong saat mendengarnya.

DUK DUK DUK

"SUNGMIN.. buka pintunya."

"..."

DUK DUK DUK

"MING.."

Kyuhyun semakin kalut dan menggendor-gendor pintu putih itu. Berharap pintu sialan itu akan terbuka.

"Kalau kau tidak mau buka maka aku akan mendobraknya."

"YA.. Aku bilang jangan masuk. Kalau kau masuk akan ku haj_ "

BRRAAKK

Belum sempat ucapan Sungmin selesai pintu putih itu sudah terbuka lebar akibat ditendang Kyuhyun. Segera saja dia menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk diranjang sambil memeluk boneka bunny kesayangannya.

"YA.. Aku bilang kau tidak bolMmnnppthh"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin terpotong akibat bibir Kyuhyun telah membungkam bibirnya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar terbuka dan segera melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Sungmin. Mengabsen satu persatu penghuni di dalamnya.

"Enngghh"

BOUUGGHH

Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur karena dorongan Sungmin. Pantat mulusnya mendarat dengan indah di lantai dingin itu. Sungmin yang kesal memukul Kyuhyun dengan brutal menggunakan boneka bunny kesayangannya.

"Ya.. kau berani sekali mencium ku setelah apa yang kau lakukan.. dasar brengsek.."

"Ya..ya.. Ming, hentikan.."

"Kyuhyun pabbo.. rasakan ini.. berani sekali kau datang terlambat ke pernikahan mu sendiri.."

"Ming.. Aduh.. hentikan..hentikan"

Sungmin masih terus memukul Kyuhyun. Tampaknya dia masih belum puas menghajar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus berusaha menahan serangan Sungmin yang bertubi-tubi.

"Pergi kau.. Aku tidak ingin melihat mu."

"Ming dengar dulu penjelasan ku.."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari mu.."

GREEPP

Kyuhyun manangkap tangan Sungmin dan segera memeluknya erat. Mencoba menghentikan amukan kelinci bohainya itu. Walaupun masih ada sedikit perlawanan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Ming dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku. Tadi aku membantu mengantarkan yeoja hamil ke rumah sakit. Saat itu dia akan melahirkan. Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan dia melahirkan di parkiran apartemen."

"K-kau bohong.. itu alasan mu saja kan, kau tidak mau menikahi ku.. hiks." Sungmin masih belum percaya dengan yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak bohong sayang."

"E-omma?"

Terlihat dari arah pintu kamar eommanya bersama seorang pemuda manis yang tak dikenalnya masuk dan menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Sungmin-sii, Kyuhyun hyung.." sapa pemuda manis itu.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa kesini?"

"Aku tadi mengikuti mu, hyung. Aku kemari ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini kepada Sungmin-sii."

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Begini, apa yang Kyuhyun Hyung katakan itu adalah benar Sungmin-sii. Tadi Kyu Hyung membantu mengantarkan noona ku yang akan melahirkan ke rumah sakit. Suaminya sedang mengikuti wamil dan hanya aku sendiri yang menjaganya. Aku sangat panik dan tidak tau mau meminta bantuan pada siapa saat noona ku mengalami kontraksi. Waktu di parkiran aku melihat Kyu hyung yang akan pergi. Aku lalu segera masuk ke mobilnya dan menyuruhnya membawa noona ku. aku tidak tau kalau saat itu Kyu hyung akan menikah. Aku sungguh mina maaf. Jeongmal minhae karena sudah merepotkan mu hyung dan juga sudah membuat pernikahan mu kacau."

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar dia lalu membungkuk 900 sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya.

"J-jadi, Kyu tidak bohong?"

"Tentu saja chagi. Aku sangat mencintai mu, mana mungkin aku tidak mau menikahi mu. Lebih baik aku mati daripada kau menjadi milik orang lain."

Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis di dada bidang itu. Menumpahkan segala perasaan bersalahnya dan rasa legah karena Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kyunnie mianhae aku tidak mempercayai mu tadi, hiks..ughh"

"Ssstt.. uljima chagi. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tau kebenarannya."

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium lama kening Sungmin, beralih di kedua mata yang masih meneteskan liquid bening itu, kedua pipi dan bibir _Shape-M _ menggoda yang telah diklaim sebagai miliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera pamit. Aku harus menemani noona ku yang belum sadarkan diri. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo hyung."

"Ne.. hati-hatilah di jalan. Dan salam untuk noona mu yah."

"Tentu hyung. Aku mohon pamit hyung, Sungmin-sii, ahjumma."

"Kajja, ku antar sampai depan." Kata Eomma Sungmin menawarkan diri.

BLAMM

Pintu kamar itu telah tertutup, menyisahkan dua sejoli dalam ruangan itu. Mereka saling menatap lekat mata pasangan masing-masing. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan lewat tatapan mata itu.

"Chagi mianhae..walaupun aku terlambat beberapa jam tapi kau harus tetap menikah dengan ku hari ini. Arra?"

"Ne.. Arraseo tuan pemaksa." Jawab Sungmin lalu tersenyum sangat manis.

**.oOo.**

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa kau akan menerima Lee Sungmin dalam keadaan senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, atau kaya dan miskin?" tanya sang pendeta pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Saya bersedia," jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"Lee Sungmin apa kau akan menerima Cho Kyuhyun dalam keadaan senang dan sedih, sehat dan sakit, atau kaya dan miskin?".

"Saya bersedia," jawab Sungmin.

"Dengan demikian, kalian sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Tuan Cho, Anda dipersilakan mencium istri Anda". Ucap sang pendeta pada akhirnya.

Perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun mengikis jarak kedua bibir itu. CUP. Kecupan lembut di bibir manis seorang Cho Sungmin. Menyalurkan seluruh cinta dan hasratnya kepada yang terkasih. Kini Sungmin telah remi menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun seutuhnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian

Kedua keluarga besar itu bersama pengantin baru tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga Lee. Semua orang nampak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, apalagi untuk pasangan kekasih yang baru saja resmi menjadi 'Suami-Istri' tadi. Mereka berbagi canda dan tawa seputar kejadian hari ini. Dan kyuhyun juga menceritakan bagaimana nasib naas yang dialaminya saat menolong yeoja hamil tadi, membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya Kyuhyun pamit untuk mengajak Sungmin ke kamar mereka. Saat ini otak mesum Kyu sedang ON dan berbagai rencana seputar kegiatan bersama sang istri telah tersusun rapih di otaknya.

"Nah Ming kajja kita ke kamar, kau pasti sudah lelah kan yobbo." Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dari duduknya dan merangkul mesra istrinya itu.

"Cih, alasan.. bilang saja kau mau menikmati malam pertama kalian." Ejek Donghae yang seakan tau isi kepala Kyuhyun.

"Bilang saja kau iri Lee Donghae. Makannya cepatlah menikahi monyet mu itu."

"Ya.. apa kau bilang magne sialan." Teriak Hyukkie tidak terima

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali menarik Sungmin. Tapi sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh Sungmin segera menahan Kyuhyun dan berkata.

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak ada malam pertama. Aku sangat lelah jadi ingin segera istirahat."

"Mwo? " Tampaknya otak Kyuhyun masih meloading apa yang baru dikatakan istrinya

" . " Sungmin mengulangi sambil menekan setiap katanya.

"Tapi Ming, ini kan malam pertama kita. Seharusnya malam ini kita saling berbagi kehangatan dan cinta." Kyuhyun seakan tersadar dan melancarkan aksi protesnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kyunnie. Anggap saja itu hukuman untuk mu karena sudah melanggar janji."

"HUAHAHAHAHA.."

"Huweeeeee..Eommaaaaa.."

"Huhh, jangan bertingkah Cho."

Sungmin segera melenggang masuk ke kamar mereka tanpa peduli dengan ekspresi babbo dari wajah suaminya itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun nangis gaje sambil guling-gulingan mendengar putusan final Istri montoknya. Sedangkan, Eommanya hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah Babyboy-nya itu

Dan akhirnya semua orang menghabiskan malam nista bagi Kyuhyun itu dengan menertawakan sepuasnya nasib sial yang dialami pengantin baru itu.

Sungmin seakan tidak peduli dan segera membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan bersiap menuju alam mimpi. Hahaha, malam ini 'Little Cho' ngga bisa pulang ke 'rumahnya'.

#poor Cho :P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
